Amor de Espadas
by Fran Cisco Idk
Summary: Un One-Shot que se me ocurrió entre mis personajes favoritos de ambos animes, aparte por que siento que Zoro y Erza son algo similares y me encata ponerlos como pareja aunque pertenescan a otros animes, bueno disfruten.


_**En una tierra regida por la mágia y las criaturas mitologícas en un gremio muy poderoso, de nombre Fairy Tail un terrible problema estaba ocurriendo, un pirata de nombre Cazador Verde estaba atacando al gremio, solo había alguién que podía detenerlo.**_

-Acabare con el Magos santos, eso temgalo por seguro-decia la nombrada Erza quien portaba una armadura de caballero medieval.

-¡Espero que así sea ya que tendrás una jugosa recompensa!-aseguraba Makarot.

Erza comprimió la mirada-Eso es lo que menos me interesa, lo que quiero es atrapar a ese pirata y verlo tras las rejas-.

Erza salió del castillo y se monto sobre su caballo, el cual comenzó a galopear dirijiendose a un solo lugar, el puerto del reino, sin embargo un ataque ya se estaba llevando acabo en una de las tabernas del gremio.

-Saqueen todo, no dejen ni una pisca de licor, todo tiene que ser nuestro-ordenaba un sujeto de unos 20 años de cabello verdoso, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa blanca y a los costados tres espadas.

-Es por allá, miserable no permitire que escape-Erza se dirigio a las tabernas del gremio donde efectivamente se estaba llevando acabo un robo a manos de Zoro y sus piratas-¡Cazador Verde!-dijo con una voz fría.

Uno de los piratas de Cazador Verde se percato de la presencia de la chica y avioso al jefe.

-Capitán la chica a llegado-Zoro giro y se topo con Erza, quien lo miro detenidamente, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando, era el hombre mas atractivo que había visto en su vida, era increible que alguién había logrado flechar el corazón de la mujer mas fría de todo Fairy Tail.

-Veo que la mejor cazarecompensas del reino a venido a destruirme-dijo Zoro cuya voz había atrapado a Erza de una forma que jamas habría imaginado.

Erza no respondió al momento pero reacciono después de unos segundos-Así es...y no me voy a ir sin tú cabeza-.

Zoro rio-Pero primero tendrás que vencer a mis hombres ¡Ataquen!-.

Los piratas de Zoro atacarón a Erza quién comenzó a enfrentarlos sin problemas, a la chica no le costaba pelear contra todos, pues sus habilidades de espadachín y su poderosa mágia la volvián una guerrera formidable.

-Imprecionante-dijo Zoro mirando a Erza con cautela.

Erza lanzo un corte con su espada, dejando inconsiente a todos los secuases de Zoro, quien se quedo muy impactado por eso.

-Ahora sigues tú-Erza camino hacia Zoro quien se rio.

-Veo que eres más fuerte de lo que se ve, eres imprecionante-Zoro se aserco a Erza-¡Sabes, las mujetes así me atraén!-.

-¿A qué juegas?-grito Erza-si es una tactica para vencerme de una vez te digo que no funcionara-.

Zoro sonrio y se aserco a Erza, arrinconandola, Erza lo miro a los ojos y Zoro hizo lo mismo, ambos se sostubieron la mirada Erza no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado tan serca de un hombre y aunque queria atacarlo algo por dentro le desia otra cosa.

-Maldito...boy a destruirte-.

Zoro sonrió y se aparto-Entonces ven y hazlo-desafio.

Erza cogio su espada y trato de atacar a Zoro, pero no podía atacarlo, había algo en Zoro que la había atraido.

 _-"¿Qué es esto, por que no puedo atacarlo? ¿qué me esta pasando? Por que...por qué mi corazón siente esto al verlo...será que estoy..."-._

-¿Qué ocurre? Acaso, no puedes atacarme-.

Erza comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, queria atacar pero no podía-Ya cayate, te acabare...lo juro-.

-Entonces hazlo-permitió Zoro.

Erza grito furioza y se lanzó al ataque intentando cortar a Zoro, sin embargo cuando Erza estaba apunto de cortarlo, Zoro la esquivo y luego la sometio con una llave.

-¡Sueltame maldito! ¿a qué juegas?-grito molesta.

-Vi como me mirabas...no se por que pero yo siento lo mismo-.

-No se de que hablas-dijo Erza.

-Lo sabes muy bien...solo que eres muy orgulloza vamos aceptalo-Zoro se aserco al ohido de Erza-¡Ambos sentimos lo mismo por el otro!-.

Erza miro a Zoro quedando casi serca de sus labios, se moria por besarlo, su ritmo cardiaco aumento y su corazón palpitaba más rápido que un automóvil de carreras, su sudor aumento...sabía que Zoro tenía razón.

-No...no puedo-se negaba.

-Si puedes, solo dejate...llevar-Zoro se aserco a los labios de Erza y finalmente la beso, Erza le sostubo el beso y ambos quedarón flechados para toda la vida.

Fin


End file.
